Lucys new Magic
by magicisrealbro90
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are arguing as usual to find an exceed at Lucy's door with a message from her mother revealing a secret magic only for Lucy to wield. But to do that she might have to go on a dangerous journey to find it. But if she is able to achieve it, it turns might into a race to find her as countless powerful yet dangerous people come for Lucy and the new magic she might have.
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Lucy laid comfortably in her wonderful, yet comfertable pink bed with no noise interrupting her perfect little moment. She yawned and stretched her arm out happy to not find a stone hard

chest right next to her or a fluffy blue cat who snored like an old man. Which kind of surprised her a little, both them not being here and Happy's snoring. She got up happy and excited, she knew today was going to be a good day, she just knew it. The sun

was shining brightly outside and not a cloud in sight either which would just add on to her new definition of a prefect day which could be used to describe the day itself. She smiled out the

window and stretched her arms out not hitting anything in the process thankfully. she got up and stretched some more and decided to go to the guild later on today and see what

everyone else was doing on this marvelous day. she looked in her drawers for her outfit of the day which would include the usual. She pulled out a plaid skirt and her boots and a

white blouse she just got a few days ago thanks to a mission that team Natsu went on earlier that week. She smiled in the mirror as she combed her long blonde hair and put it

into a ponytail as best as she could. she walked out the house right after she got her keys and hooked them onto her skirt. She locked up and practically skipped like a little girl all

the way to the guild. when she walked in she felt like everyone else was in a good mood too. Levy and Gajeel where having an actual conversation and not just Gajeel making fun

of her like always. They where laughing and smiling, even Laxus seemed in a cheery mood, his head phones weren't on his head but he was actually talking to his groupies. Lucy

walked over to the bar and said to Marijane "where is Natsu and Happy, I'm surprised they haven't gotten here already". Marijane looked at her curiously and said "you didn't hear

the news, they found someone who said they saw a dragon fly across the sky close by", she chuckled lightly and continued cleaning glasses and throwing away things like she does

all the time. Lucy looked around suddenly feeling a bit lonely. She leaned forward and put her head on the counter as she realized she may be missing that pink haired weirdo.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought how this day would truly be perfect if he was here with her. She chuckled to herself as she surprised herself thinking like that.

Suddenly a very saddened voice appeared behind her "hey Luce". she spun around on the spiny chair to realize how close he was. She pushed him back and said "personal space

Natsu, I'm guessing they where just some crazy old guy". He nodded and sighed unhappily, without telling Lucy anything he sat down next to her and leaned his head against

her shoulder. At first she was about to push him of but she remembered how hard he has been looking for Igneel. She sighed and let Happy fly onto her lap. she stroked Happy's

head slightly as she realized that it wasn't that perfect of a day anymore. Natsu sighed and said "guess I just thought maybe just maybe this guy wasn't crazy and I could have

a little hope". Lucy smiled and said "Well you don't think it will be easy will you, come on lets go on a mission or something". Natsu shook his head and said "i'm a little hungry".

she smiled and got up and said "then lets go eat my treat". she smiled at the two and just like that there attitudes totally changed and they where suddenly happier then ever.

Lucy laughed and then stopped as she said "but if you guys make me broke i swear i will kill you both". They both laughed and Natsu said "Well your gonna have to catch us to

kill us". Natsu did that boyish grin and laughed as Lucy still was silently glaring at them as they made there way to the closest food place they could find. By the time they found

a place, got a table and then there food Natsu and Happy kept on complaining about how they where starving. As soon as the food was placed on there table, that is when the

food started flying. Lucy ducked under the table just to not be hit by a flying piece of food. She glanced above the table to see all the food they ordered gone, just like that

besides one fish that Happy was slowly eating. Lucy sighed and said "how are you not fat any way". Natsu laughed and said "hey can we hang out at your place Luce for the rest

of the day, i will tell you my secret to not being fat". Lucy chuckled and said "sure but when i go to bed you guys leave OK". happy smiled and said "aye". Lucy sighed and placed

some money down and almost ran to the door so the owner wouldn't scream at them for making a mess. To late, an old lady came running at them with an old scratchy broom.

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu all ran away from the angry lady not wanting to be hit by an old scratchy broom. The three of them ran all the way to Lucy's house and it seemed only

Lucy and Happy where out of breath. Lucy laughed and said "Great now i cant go in there for a month.". Natsu laughed and said "what i was hungry there food was good what

do you expect". Lucy laughed and said "to not do that, come on". the three walked into the house which was neatly done and orderly. But of course Natsu had a different

agenda, he threw his shirt of and slumped down onto the once well done bed. Lucy sighed as he knew she would have to re-clean her whole house once again. Happy flew

around her ceiling bored as usual after eating a big meal. also known as like twenty thousand fishes or more. The three enjoyed the afternoon together and so on that Lucy

didn't even mind that they stayed over, just so that they wouldn't go near her bed. she sighed a bit as for some odd reason she started thinking about her mother. She Sighed

and hugged the closest pillow she could find. She could just see in her mind the letters she had written to her mother, and all the ones she wish would be answered. She looked

out her window and sighed as she hugged the pillow tighter as she wishes and wished that at least one of her letters would be answer. Just one. Lucy sighed and loosened her

grip on the pillow knowing full well that if that was a person they would have been as good as dead if she held them that hard. She could hear Natsu's snoring and happy's too.

she sighed and fell asleep to an owl in the distance hooting into the night. Her chocolaty eyes slowly closed welcoming the warming sensation that occurred when Natsu made

his way into her bed right next to her. He was tired but didn't feel like sleeping on the floor tonight. He stared at Lucy for a moment and slowly fell asleep until Lucy's arms

wrapped around his waist almost out of instinct and in her sleep she mumbled into his chest "please don't leave me". Natsu knew she wasn't talking about him but he shrugged

and held her closer to him and mumbled back "i wont ever". With that he fell asleep leaving happy on the cold floor alone.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms out just like yesterday but this time she felt a dark yet hot object. At first she didn't realize it was Natsu at all, her hands trailed down until

something grabbed her hand. It was Natsu with a smirk on his lips. He yawned and still didn't let go of her wrist. she noticed that her hand was on his bare chest. it took her a

moment but as she slowly realized her position, she fist blushed so much her whole face turned red and she screamed so badly that she fell on the ground dragging the blanket

with her including Natsu. Natsu groaned as he fell of the edge of the bed. Lucy got up angrily and said "WHAT WAS THE ONE THING I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!". Natsu yawned and

said "weren't you the one clinging to me ". Lucy blushed even more and marched into the bathroom. Natsu rubbed his head and shrugged and attempted to find his shirt

somewhere in the mess he created yesterday. After a while he finally found it under some books he dropped yesterday after being chased by Lucy yesterday. He put it on and

started to wake up Happy. But suddenly a strange foreign smell filled his nose. He called out to Lucy saying "Luce, come here". Lucy opened the door to show her messy hair and

half her outfit on and the rest was still her P-j's, she glared at him still a tiny of pink on her cheeks as she said "What now". He motioned for her to walk towards him. She glared

even harder at him as she walked next to him, she place her hands on her hip and said "what the hell". he shushed her and walked slowly towards the door. His hostile attitude

slowly went back to normal as he got closer. He swung the door open to see a small woven basket with a pink blanket covering it with a note on the top. Natsu looked at it

strangely and said to Lucy who was still in the position where he was and said "do you have a child". She looked at him strangely and walked beside him to see the basket

herself. She picked up the note and read it aloud for Natsu.

 _Dear Lucy Heartfiliia,_

 _My beloved daughter. I'm sorry for my untimely death and wish you have gotten a happy life by now. I have had this letter for some time now and_

 _felt at the right time would you receive it. That time is now, in this basket is your own Exceed._

 _Only rare or powerful wizards get these and you are both powerful and rare. Every magic has its secrets well, Celestial magic is just another one of those_

 _but its secret is a bit larger then others. Only few Celestial mages can complete the secret technique and I know you can do it._

 _I'm sorry for dumping all of this information on you but you have to hurry and finish what i couldn't. You are my daughter so i know you_

 _can do this, especially since you have dragon slayer blood inside you, So did I which means you probably have it_

 _yourself. I cant explain why we have it but we just do, maybe our ancestors did something, its hard to tell. But with Celestial magic and_

 _Dragon slayer magic inside you, there is a great possibility that you have incredible power that can only be unlocked with a special key._

 _In this basket like i said is an Exceed who may seem small in size but can help you in more ways then one. She is special so take care of her please._

 _This magic I'm informing you in dangerous also but if you dont unleash it then it can get in the wrong hands. You are my daughter_

 _so i know you will do the right thing. I love you Lucy i hope you know that. If only i could have told you this in person_

 _that would have been my greatest wish, tell her father i love him so so much, and I hope you can live your life_

 _knowing if i could i would've stayed by your side forever_

 _Love: Layla Heartfialia_

A small Purring sound Came from the basket causing both Natsu and Lucy to glance at it. Lucy pulled the soft pink blanket from the top to show a light pinkish exceed sleeping

soundly. Lucy dropped the letter and almost fell herself. Her wish came true, she actually got a return letter but at the cost of learning all of this. Natsu caught her seconds

before she fell. Lucy stood up now holding onto Natsu as she glanced down at the exceed. Suddenly in pink smoke The exceed turned into one of the servants Lucy remembered

she had when she was little. She was always curios about that maid and wondered why she never aged and now she sees why. The little maid had on a small pink dress with

short and chopped hair at the end. Lucy couldn't look away from it no matter what. Natsu looked at her and said "dragon slayer blood huh".


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Lucy brought the adorable yet small maid in the basket into the House as quickly as possible. As soon as she placed the

basket on her bed the maid turned back into the small pink exceed. Natsu stared strangely at Lucy then at the exceed and

then at happy who was still asleep on the ground snoring as loud as anything. happy yawned and rubbed his eyes lightly as

he woke up and looked at the basket curiously . He flew above it to get a better look and said "Natsu you got some food for

me, Maybe Fish"". Happy looked excitingly at Natsu at first hoping it wasn't a joke but when Natsu started chuckling, Happy

said "wait did you". Natsu shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets and said " nope, Lucy's got an exceed". The small

pink Exceed yawned and slowly sat up, its fluffy white paws to rub its eyes. Its whole body was a pale tint of pink but each

of its paws where white and the tip of the tail to. Lucy stared at the letter which was still on the floor. She picked it up read

it one more time over and over again hoping her mom would say something along the lines of "I'm joking" or "its all a joke"

but no matter how many times she read it over, the words wouldn't change in her favor. She sighed and sat next to the

slowly awaking exceed almost a million thoughts going threw her mind. Lucy sighed even more and fell back on her bed,

and suddenly the little pink exceed crawled out of the basket and crawled towards Lucy . The three stared dumb founded at

the exceed as it just snuggled into her soft arms and feel back asleep. Lucy looked at the exceed and whispered to Natsu

"what do I do". Natsu sighed and walked towards her and shook the exceed awake. The little exceed yawned once more

and looked up at Lucy. In a soft and innocent voice it said "Lu-Lucy". Lucy nodded sadly and looked at the exceed for a

moment and said "whats your name". The exceed nodded and sat up saying "I'm Rose, I'm surprised you don't know me, I

helped Layla out, i know i never said anything to you but i still thought you would reme- oh yeah I'm in my exceed form".

the little exceed sighed and said "sorry, I've been asleep since Layla d-died". The exceed frowned slightly at the words

almost as if they where cursed . Lucy sat up and said "she said you can explain everything right, so please explain this is a

lot to process and all". The exceed nodded and said "well it started actually when you where born, she realized something

was wrong and not just because she was sick". The exceed took a long breath and looked at happy strangely and continued

"she did research on your guys family tree, Each time she found a person with dragon slayer blood they had some tie to

your family. She researched for years until her sickness started to show fatal results, In a last attempt at finding the

answers, she told me to go and search for them. Being her exceed i did it with joy in my heart knowing i could be of some

use. I searched for a full year and found something for only a certain handful of celestial mage's. You and your mother have

the ability to create celestial beings, you didn't think the Celestial King could do it all himself did you. Well he couldn't so he

decided to let the most trusted and powerful Celestial wizards to help him, they where able to mold more then just celestial

beings, they formed there keys and everything. There are a lot of celestial beings waiting until they have a key and only

you so far that I know of that can do it. With the dragon slayer blood inside you, it gives you the ability to heal faster, see

things you haven't seen before, and be able to hold more magic, you cant do dragon slayer magic in general, but it

increases everything from power to your mental state. But for the dragon slayer blood inside you to be of any use, you have

to go where the Ancestors of Celestial Wizards starting doing this new creation magic. By just going there the dragon slayer

blood inside you will start to boil and in the process start to work properly, but the longer we wait to do it the faster the

people hoping to gain this power for themselves, find the exact location where the ritual needs to be. Which for anyone

would be a very bad thing. I know this is a lot to take in but please don't let Layla die in vain". Lucy took a huge gust of

wind and breathed out and said "I-I- Fine, but I cant just leave right now, just give me a day to think about all this i mean it

is a lot to process". The exceed smiled and said "of course, its fine, i mean Layla didn't believe in it at first either". Lucy

nodded and looked at Natsu who was staring attentively at the exceed. Happy chuckled and flew beside Rose and said "your

pretty, want a fish". Happy pulled out a random fish from his bag and handed it to Rose. Rose smiled happily at him and

said "oh can i, i'm so hungry", Rose took the fish in her hands and ate it in one bite. Happy stared lovesick at the pink

exceed almost like he did for Carla. Natsu chuckled and whispered in his ear "you lovvvvveeeeeeee herrrr". Happy flew in

Natsu's face and kept hitting him playfully saying how he didn't and all. Lucy chuckled a bit as she stared at the ground

almost as if all her answers where right there. Lucy smiled and to the three and said "I''m going to take a walk, um I'll be

right back". With that Lucy left not waiting for an answer from any of them. Rose flew in the air with a smile and white

wings coming out and said "ill get her". With that she flew flew threw the open window in a hurry. Rose looked around to

find Lucy and like she said she would Lucy was just walking around somewhat ignoring the people saying hi to her or just

waving. She seemed deep in thought and probably didn't notice anything going on around her. Rose smiled as she knew the

first time she saw Lucy that, that was Layla's daughter, Lucy was a spitting image of her. Rose looked around noticing the

different things around her from the last time she was awake. She saw Lucy sit on the edge of a bridge over a thin canal

that seemed to only be used as decorations. She saw Lucy hold her something in her hand it was her keys, she was

stroking each and every gold and silver key she had. Rose smiled as she saw the same affection towards those celestial

beings in both Layla and Lucy. Rose flew down to where Lucy was and smiled at her and for a moment she thought Lucy

didn't even notice she was there. Lucy sighed and said "Hey Rose, can you tell me about my mom, she died when i was

young so I didn't get to know her as well as I wanted". Rose smiled and said "Oh sure, your mom was the kindest person i

have ever met, No matter what any one did she would always defend them if they where close to her, she loved you dearly.

She wouldn't stop talking about it either". Rose chuckled slightly as she looked down at the small canal beneath them as

she said "she never did want you to find out about this magic but if you don't then if it gets into the wrong hands, a lot of

people will get hurt, along with your friends.". Lucy nodded and looked at rose saying "i got this, i mean I am my mothers

daughter after all".


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

After Rose and Lucy had there little chat the two headed back to her House to find Natsu and Happy no where to be found. Lucy shrugged guessing they got bored and left to go do

something destructive. Lucy smiled at Rose and said "wanna go meet some of my friends". Rose nodded happily and flew onto Lucy's shoulder, with that Lucy and Rose made there

way to the guild talking about the good days when Lucy was little. Right before the two walked into the guild Rose asked "So how is your dad any way". Lucy smiled sadly at her

and said "he uh passed away a while ago, he is buried right beside Layla back at the mansion". Rose sighed and said "wow really, to bad". The two walked inside in silence, if only

the inside of the guild was the same, quite and peaceful. The inside of the guild was loud and whiled up even more then usual. Lucy went to Marijane who looked like she was ready

to punch something herself. Lucy walked over to the beautiful white haired mage and said "hey, Marijane look". Rose smiled at Marijane and said "Hi there". Marijane looked up at

the exceed sitting on Lucy's shoulder, she stared strangely at it for a moment before she said " Wait what, When did ... Never mind, i will ask you later, Natsu and Happy have been

kidnapped and we all know exactly where they are, but we cant go, Master says its to dangerous. ". Lucy and Rose looked at each other and then back at Marijane. Lucy gritted

her teeth and looked around noticing how everyone was on edge. Lucy looked at Marijane and said "how do you know where they are any way". Marijane looked around for a

moment then bent down and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with coded words all around it. It said something about how they have Natsu and Happy at the corner of some

random street, to get them back give them the magic. Marijane said "Master says they first need to find out what they are talking about before we go get them". Lucy ran out

the door, not wanting to hear any more. She ran faster and faster until Rose couldn't stay steady on her shoulder. Lucy leaned against a random building as she looked at Rose

out of breath and annoyed. Rose said "do you think it means your magic, i hope not, that blue cat was funny". Lucy sighed and said "i don't doubt it, we have got to find them,

how did they capture him any way". Rose shrugged and said "well i cant stop you from going so i will help give me a minute". Rose flew above the ground until she was much

higher then the buildings as she looked for the familiar street name from the letter. She smiled as she saw a dead end nearby with the street name. Rose flew down to Lucy and

said "follow me". With that the two ran of to find Natsu and Happy. Once they got to the dead end Lucy looked around for a clue or something to help them find Natsu. Rose

looked around wondering why they couldn't find anything. Lucy looked at the wooden dead end sign wondering why this of all places would be someones secret hide out to

kidnap someone. Lucy reached out to touch the sign but when she should have been touching the cold, hard wood, but her whole hand went inside. Startled a bit she fell

forward, literally not touching anything. The whole dead end scenery wasn't even there. Rose looked at the scene before her and followed after Lucy into the illusion. when they

got in between the illusions it was to an abandon looking house that seemed to never have actually been of use, half the roof wasn't even on and there weren't any windows to

be seen. More like wood where the windows should've been. Lucy pulled out her whip a serous look on her face. Rose looked at Lucy as she held her hands together and in pink

smoke turned into a very curvy looking women with pink full lips and dark pink eyes matching her dark pink long straight hair. Lucy stared dumbfounded at first but shrugged it

of for the moment and took out Loki and Aries keys out. She swung the two golden keys in the air and out came them ready for a fight, well at least Loki was, Aries was just

sitting there shuffling slightly. Lucy walked towards the locked the door and swung her whip down at the locks and with that Lucy kicked down the door and looked around the

room for her dearest friends. She looked all the way in the back to see Natsu and Happy chilling in some seats, sitting there quietly with only three hands tied by a simple rope

and right in front of him was someone looking just like Lucy, Almost the same person. Lucy then looked at the crowd around her, almost twenty different wizards all standing

there with magic guns in there hands. Natsu looked at Lucy and Adult Rose confused for a moment then back at the Lucy standing in front of him. Natsu roared out and with

that the room was suddenly having fire spurt everywhere. Lucy ducked for cover and without noticing it, Rose, Loki, and Aries did something to help her, Rose shielded her from

the circling flames, Aries made a wool wall around them and Loki helped Aries protect her. Lucy slightly pushed Rose away an got up not wanting to be shielded any more by her

own friends fire. She got up and walked across the room of the people who where doing there best to get burned by the flames going around the room. Lucy walked along as

calmly as she could, her sleeves to her shirt having small burnt circles on it now and her skirts edges slowly started to just vanish in the flames. She winced as one of the circling

flames burned right past an open part, burning her. She continued walking until she got right in front of him. She glanced at her duplicate who was smirking at her with a sharp

teeth replaced by her straight ones. Lucy looked at Natsu and said "We have got to go". Lucy # 2 Whined as she said "Natsu don't listen to her, she is a fake, please your my

best friend come on stay, or they might hurt me". Natsu Looked between the two and said "You both smell, look, and hear the same how do i know which is real". the regular

Lucy sighed and said "I know you kissed Happy that one time we watched Asuka'. Natsu busted out of the chair and hugged the original Lucy and spun her around in the air

happily. He placed her down and said "give me a moment". He looked at Lucy #2 and punched her right in the face, fist blazing and everything. The second Lucy shattered like

glass and in her place stood a tall guy with brown spiky hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had spiky teeth and a pointy nose, which seemed hilarious to Natsu.

Lucy looked at him strangely before he said "You dressed like a girl , ha". Happy was set free by rose who seemed to not mind the fact she helped beat the crap out of about

twenty different wizards. The spiky teeth guy said "So, your her, don't worry, this wont be the last you see of me, but me and my guild will get you back and get what we

deserve.". with that Natsu punched him in the face and once again he shattered to the ground like glass but this time no one was standing in his place. Lucy hugged Natsu so

hard and said "My gosh I'm so happy your OK". Natsu smiled and hugged her back as he said "yeah, that look alike you was pretty convincing, she made me think if i tried to

escape they would blow the guild up, you do not know how tempting it was to jump up and fight each and every one of them". Lucy took a step back and smiled up at him as

she said "I'm just glad your back, come on lets go home". With that, Loki and Aries went back to the celestial world and the four walked back to the guild happy and smiling. But

as soon as they walked in they where scolded my the master. His exact words where "I thought Natsu was the only one who did those kinds of things, Not you to Lucy". With

that the guild laughed and cheered for Natsu and Happy's return but almost as fast as it started, Lucy left hoping know one knew of her absence. She ran home and as soon as

she entered her door, she ran to her bed and dropped to the floor, under her bed was a suitcase, empty of course but not for long. Rose looked at Lucy curiously and said "whats

wrong Lucy". Lucy looked at rose seriously and said "Where leaving to go get that new magic or something, Where leaving today".


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Rose stared at Lucy strangely and for a moment she really didn't know what she was talking about until it all clicked. Rose looked at her one more time and said "Are

you sure, I mean Natsu didn't get you hurt or anything, he is fine probably still at the guild, but if you want i want to go there as fast as anyone but its still a lot to

process". Lucy shook her head and started throwing everything she could get her hands on into the bag, she sighed and looked at Rose and said "i got Happy and Natsu

kidnapped and i could've gotten them hurt, i cant let that happen anymore, I've got to do it". Lucy threw some money into a tiny pocket in the bag and some more

clothes. She ran to her kitchen and grabbed anything that wouldn't spoil after a very long time. Rose sighed and said "Fine, Let me help". Rose flew around the room

grabbing anything she could including blankets or pillows. Rose shoved as much as she could until she finally filled the whole bag. Lucy sighed unhappily and said "I think

that enough lets get going". Lucy grabbed her sweater and grabbed the bag as she made her way towards the door, She brushed her hair back and opened the door to

find Natsu with a bag of his own and Happy with a fish in his mouth. Lucy dropped her bag and stared at him dumb-founded wondering what he was doing here. Natsu

grinned and said "So, when are we leaving". Lucy shook her head and said "you really are a bad influence, first i go to rescue you like you did for me and now like you

I'm leaving". Natsu looked around and said "you mean us right". Lucy sighed and said "remember when you decided to leave me for a year, at least i wont be gone for a

year". Natsu shook his head and said "yeah, which I found the most awful year of my life, it was lonely and i only had Happy with me remember that". Lucy shrugged

and said "fine then i will leave when your not around", she crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him smirking down at her. Natsu shrugged and just kept

smirking as he reached out his long muscly arm and lifted her up easily. She squealed and said "Natsu put me DOWN!". Natsu laugh and slung her on his shoulder and

then looked at a very distracted Happy who was trying his best not to swallow the fish whole. Natsu said "Happy can you write a letter saying we will be back, wouldn't

want the guild to worry would we". Lucy banged and kicked at him but he barely flinched. Rose smiled at Natsu and said "it would be better if you guys came". Happy

smiled and wrote the note in very sloppy hand writing and flew onto Lucy's back who was still slung over Natsu's shoulder. Lucy groaned and said " oh come on, you

carrying me, my bag, your bag too, aren't you going to get tired. Natsu laughed and said "its true, you do way a ton, but i wont mind ". Lucy glared at Natsu's back and

gave up trying to hit him which never seemed to work in the first place. Natsu closed her door and walked away cheerfully almost like he wasn't carrying a human being

right now. Natsu looked at rose who was flying next to happy and said "so where are we going Rose". Rose tapped her chin with her fluffy white paws as she said "To the

highest mountain in Fiore and be there during a Lunar eclipse. ". Lucy tried her best to bring her head up but failed and said "there is one three days from now, what a

coincidence". Rose smiled and said "come on hurry up, we only have three days". The four besides Lucy who couldn't do much of anything nodded and ran or flew to the

train station as fast as they could before Natsu got second thoughts and made them walk the whole way there. As soon as the four got in, Natsu put Lucy down and

almost ran of the train. But right before he could get to the door, it closed and the train started to move, Natsu collapsed to the ground with his face turning green, he

crawled back to there seats and fainted on the ground. Lucy glared down at him playfully and said "that's what you get". Rose and Happy laughed at something as they

kept whispering to each other talking about something Lucy couldn't particularly hear. She chuckled and leaned back as she said "so Happy what are you going to do

about Carla, who says she wont get jealous". Happy looked at Lucy and said " She never did really like me, but Rose is nice and sweet and smells like flowers". Lucy

laughed and said "she is pretty cool isn't she". Rose blushed slightly and shook her head and said "Guys wanna see something cool". Happy and Lucy both nodded there

head and in a second in she turned into a regular looking women but with a pink tail and pink cat ears and whiskers. she laughed at Happy's expression which was just

full of adoration towards her. Lucy laughed and leaned back, tired from everything she did that day. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes hoping this is what the whole

journey was going to be just like this, full of laughs and smiles, but deep, very deep down she knew that wouldn't be true.


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

It took a while for Lucy to exactly find the tallest mountain in Fiore, it actually wasn't that to far away either so Natsu wasn't tortured for a very long time

which was good. It would give them time before the next Lunar eclipse to work everything out, specifically know what to do. Lucy looked threw a random

Magazine she found in her bag that she didn't remember packing at all. She flipped threw the pages looking at all the other popular mages from different

guilds all around the place, some close by and others far away that she has never heard before. She smiled as she found one of her back when during the

grand magic games. She remembered fully the grand magic games and what followed. She sighed hoping for once there wasn't that big of an adventure to

follow, she loved adventures, but for a little while she just wanted it to be calm, no one getting hurt at the moment. The train stopped suddenly and threw

the speaker and said "Last stop, everyone off". Lucy, Rose, and Happy had to use all there strength to drag Natsu out. Lucy looked around and noticed how

the mountain was much farther then she expected. she sighed as the train rushed away leaving the four staring at the mountain miles away. Rose sighed

and said "I guess we don't have a choice, come on". Rose wrapped her long pink tail around Lucy and flew in the air, struggling at first since this was her

first time carrying someone. ". Happy followed Rose and picked up Natsu, and in a second all four where in the air making there way to the mountain. After

about a half an hour. The sun slowly crept away from the sky and the moon shined brightly above them. All four yawned at the same time, especially the

exceeds. Lucy swung her bag onto the ground and pulled out two colored sleeping bags. Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy guiltily and said "sorry only thought

two people where coming". Natsu shrugged and said "let the exceeds sleep in one and you in the other, its fine i can sleep on the ground". Natsu laid down

against an old tree and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Lucy looked guilty at him and then at the sleeping bag that she was

occupying at that moment. She smiled at Natsu and said "I got an idea, how about you and Happy sleep next to each other and me and Rose". Happy

frowned looking at Natsu and flew to his side and whispered something into his ear. The two huddle for a moment looking up every few seconds at the two

confused lady's waiting for them. Natsu shrugged and stood up putting both his hands on his hip as he said "We can sleep together, and the exceeds can

sleep together". Lucy stared dumb-founded at him and said "are you ser-serious, I mean what reason would you have for that". Natsu shrugged once again

and said "what, its not like i haven't slept with you before. Lucy stared once again blank towards him as the blush quickly covered her whole face. Even the

tips of her ears where turning a bright red. Natsu stared at her for a moment and said "whats wrong". Lucy stared at him weirdly n"How can you say it so-

so- so- how can you say it at all, and the only reason i slept with you was because you went into my bed" she said angrily towards him. Natsu sighed and

scratched his head and said "then i guess I'm sleeping on the tree, guess you don't care about me then". Lucy sighed and rummaged threw her bag and

found a knitted blanket and threw it at him, she shrugged and "Oh you know what, take that if you want". Natsu chuckled and snuggled deeper into the

blanket not minding the cold floor underneath him. He smiled and said "Night Luce". Lucy smiled and said in a quite and tired voice "Night". With that the

two feel asleep leaving the exceeds awake, Happy covered his mouth trying not to burst out laughing as he said "why are they so tired, we did all the

work". Rose smiled tiredly at him and nodded as she yawned and turned away from Happy in the sleeping bag and feel asleep quite tired leaving Happy

asleep and lonely. Happy sighed and fell asleep which concluding with everyone being asleep not noticing the one spot in the tree's that seemed to have a

pair of eyes plopped right on a high branch staring down at the group. Almost like wind, a body appeared matching the yellow beady eyes watching them,

appeared a girl with black hair pulled to the side and a black leotard with even darker leggings, and a grey cloth covering her mouth. Nobody could see it

but you could tell that she was smirking down at them as she crouched down and leaned against a sturdy branch as she smirked down at them. She

chuckled a bit as she said in a muffled tone "Just wait my Princess".

 _ **I hope your liking my story so far, I hope you like, follow, or review on it, i really wanna know what you think of it and all. I might be a bit slower with up**_

 _ **dates but still, I will try and update every other day.**_


	7. Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

(warning a lot of Nalu, like alot)

* * *

Some time during the night the strange women left and so did Rose who just couldn't take Natsu or Happy's snoring, so she just crawled in with Lucy and cuddled into her

arms. As the sun came up and every one slowly woke up. One after one everyone woke up but Natsu, He just laid on that uncomfortable tree and slept, at some point Lucy

had to check his pulse just to make sure that he was still alive. Rose and Happy flew of somewhere whispering something Lucy couldn't really hear from where she was. She

sighed as she finished making the breakfast no thanks to Natsu, but now that she thought of it, she realized that the sun was already up and he still wasn't awake. she

walked towards him and bent down and started poking his cheek. He mumbled something and just turned around still clearly tired. She sighed and was about to start

shaking but he reached his arm pretty quickly and wrapped it around her waist and swung her around to his side. He chuckled in his sleep and said "Happy, why are you so

big and smell so nice". Lucy started blushing like crazy as she pushed against his chest and said "Na-Natsu i sweat let me go". Natsu ignored and pulled her closer and

started snoring again leaving Lucy pinned to his chest and struggling to free herself. Lucy huffed and decided to wake him up before her face turned redder then Ezra's hair.

She squeezed her arm out and started slapping him silly. He finally woke up and with tired clouded eyes he looked at Lucy and almost screamed out her name. He stumbled

back of the tree stump he slept on and landing on the ground next to it. He ribbed his head slightly and looked up to see Lucy practically straddling him, he started blushing

every so slightly as he said "Lucy what are you doing". Lucy couldn't say anything at all, Her hands where resting on his shoulders which where the only thing holding Natsu

up and her face was officially redder then Ezra's hair. Neither said nor did anything as Happy and Rose came back snickering, once they saw the situation the two exceeds

started bursting out laughing. Happy said in a loud whisper and said "ttttthhhhheeeeeeyyyy llllllliiiiiiikkkkkkkeeeee each otherrrrrr". Rose nodded in agreement as she stared

at Lucy shaking her head in humor. Rose laughed and said "we where gone for what five minutes". Lucy almost leaped of off his lap and stood up covering her face as her

whole face was completely red. Natsu got up, the tint of blush still plastered on his cheeks as he said "i wake up and that's what i see hmm". Natsu looked at Lucy and said

"what where you doing anyway", Lucy continued covering her face as she said in a muffled tone " What was i doing, I was just trying to wake you up". Lucy wouldn't look

up from her hands suddenly finding all the marks on her hand suddenly very entertaining. Lucy peeked up and saw happy and Rose whispering something into his ear

saying something making him start to grin and blush a bit more. Lucy was terrified at the moment wondering what they said to him as he slowly walked over to her, he

brushed his hair back showing of each and every muscle in his arm, since he was shirtless and all. He stood in front of her, mere inches was separating the two as he

whispered in her ear "Luce, if you wanted all this, you could've just asked". Lucy dropped her hands and stared blankly at him as it seemed that her whole body was now

red, from head to toe. Rose, Happy, even Natsu started bursting out laughing. Lucy tried to say something back but she couldn't find anything to say to him. He faced the

two exceeds laughing his but of at her reaction and for a moment she thought of punching him in the face but she knew that would be pointless, she remembered she

almost broke her wrist doing that. Natsu looked back at her and looked at Happy and nodded as he said "what, cats got your tongue, i thought that was my job". with those

words Lucy covered her whole face once again and she was speechless, he had never flirted with her like that before, even Happy looked surprised he went threw with it.

Natsu smirked at Lucy and looked around the forest floor for his shirt. Suddenly a warm feeling filled inside Lucy as she put down her hands and smirked right back at him.

Even though she was still blushing like crazy she walked straight up to him, and turned him around and said "well I'm pretty sure there is no cat here, ready to do your jar".

Natsu didn't blush as he usually would, he just smirked at her, turned around so that he was standing above her, still completely shirtless and said "Luce, didn't any one tell

you not to play with fire". Happy and Rose stared strangely at the two as Rose leaned over and said to Happy "are they always this... Flirty". Happy shook his head

wondering what was up with his friend, they never acted like this ever. Lucy and Natsu had a staring contest for a moment, both smirking at each other. Happy flew in

between the two and said "whats wrong with you guys". Lucy shrugged and said "this isn't over Natsu" she said playfully as she walked away packing her bag up. Rose

stared at Lucy and said "you ready to go". Lucy smirked at Rose and said "as always lets go slow pokes". Rose slowly wrapped her tail around Lucy what was going on with

her. Happy looked at Natsu the same way as they flew closer and closer to the tip of the mountain Natsu and Lucy making flirty comments to each other to a point where

Happy had to go higher and Rose lower to the ground just so they couldn't say anything to each other. None of the four noticed the girl from last night right below them

hiding beneath the tree's with three other people most covered behind black masks and black clothes besides one, a girl with green spiky hair that went to her knees, but

she wasn't looking where she was going, she was closing her eyes as it seemed they where surrounded by a pink glow and her fingers to who was holding on to one of the

others making sure not to bump into anything. The girl from last night smirked at the one who was closing her eyes and said " keep it up, they can barely sense that we are

here, could job Octavia ". The girl called Octavia nodded and tightened her hold on the persons hands as the glow intensified, her focus mostly focused on the two Lucy

and Natsu more then what was in front of her. The four un-known to the four in the sky, even Natsu with his amazing nose couldn't concentrate long enough to notice the

unfamiliar scent below them, and that's exactly what the four on the ground wanted.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it and all, i know this chapter was mostly Natsu and Lucy Naluing it up and all but i enjoyed writing it for you guys and hope you like it just**_

 _ **as much as me.**_


	8. Chapter 8:

Chapter 8

* * *

Natsu and happy Where flying high above Lucy and Rose to make sure no more talking at all occurred between the two as Rose had to fly almost as high as the top of the

trees but not like Happy and Natsu who where getting pretty close to the close. Even Natsu and happy couldn't see the top of the mountain which was covered by thick

white fluffy clouds. Rose sighed as she realized that she would have to go higher to get to the top. She slowly started fly higher until she too was among the clouds. Lucy

smirked at Natsu and right before she could say anything Rose spoke very loudly to Happy saying "we are almost there, Lucy should be feeling something about now but i

don't trust her judgment at the moment. The two exceeds looked at each other then at Lucy and Natsu who where acting stranger then usual. Rose said to happy "well we

better fly higher so we get to the top of the mountain on time.". Happy nodded and flew higher not noticing the annoyed four unknown wizards beneath them. The girl who

kept her eyes closed gritted her teeth and said to the other girl who was also not covered by clothes covered in black and said "there going to far up, i don't think i can hold

it that much longer". Octavia, the girl with her eyes closed opened her eyes finally to show two different colored eyes, one red orange and yellow and the other green, blue,

and purple, and with her green hair it made her look quite strange. She said "sorry Jane but I couldn't hold on any longer, I'm sorry". Jane, the girl who was watching them

the first night they traveled there said "its fine, we just gotta get up there before they question what happened right, you did amazing". Octavia nodded and let go of one of

the strange black covered people and nodded as she sat down tired and exhausted. Happy still flying threw the clouds said " Are we thereeee yet". Rose smiled at Happy and

said "yes actually, just a little higher and we are there i think that we can see it from here. Happy looked down at Natsu who was sleeping? Same with Lucy, who out of no

where stopped flirting with Natsu and was fast asleep. Rose flew faster and faster to the top and landed on some ledge close to the top. As soon as she gently placed down

Lucy on the ledge she turned into her adult human form and shook Lucy quite violently as she started frantically saying "Lucy, Lucy, LUCY ! are you OK". As soon as she

stopped talking for a moment, Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly. She swung up breathing heavily saying "what happened, weren't we just in the air". Rose smiled and said

"oh thank you, wait are you still extremely flirty with Natsu, that was annoying and all by the way". Lucy looked at her confusing and said "what, that wasn't just a big long

nightmar-". She glanced at Natsu who was laid on the other side of the ledge who was still fast asleep. She crawled over to him worried and confused as she looked back at

Rose saying " Wait so i did all tho-". she couldn't even finish her sentence before she started blushing so much, it seemed that with one poke she would explode like a

volcano. She looked down at Natsu and said "whats wrong with him". Rose and Happy couldn't really answer her question since neither knew the answer nor did they know

why Lucy was the first to wake up. Lucy stood up and brushed her skirt to get some dust of off it and said "well I'm up right, well that should mean he will wake up to right,

i believe in him". she smiled brightly making Rose smile and Happy look at her weirdly and said "No flirty comment or something, nothing". Lucy covered her face

embarrassed about everything she did and said and hoped it was just some gas in the air making her feel weird. the three waited for Natsu to wake up until the sun set right

in front of them creating the perfect scenario for them. The three watched the sunset smiling until Rose shrieked and said "one isn't tonight the night, two Natsu still hasn't

woken up". Lucy looked at Rose seriously and said "that's true, but we are right there, lets wait a couple more minutes to see if he wakes up". Rose nodded shaking her

tinny legs up and down as she stared at Natsu hoping for a miracle as he just woke up. But he didn't and with that the sun set was gone and the moon was creeping higher

and higher into the sky. Lucy bite her lip hoping and hoping for him to wake up as even her faith started to fade. But almost like all there wishes came true, he burst up

coughing and out of breath almost as if he was holding his breath the whole time he was asleep. He looked up at the sky and said "what time is it, what am i doing here,

weren't we in the sky just a second ago". He yawned and looked around and locked eyes with Lucy he stood up and started blushing just as much as Lucy and started

apologizing and bowing to her hoping she would forgive him, but what he didn't see happening was that Lucy started doing the same, apologizing over and over again.

Rose and Happy looked confused for a moment before Rose said " we gotta go now". Everyone looked in the sky and notice the moon was slowly creeping its way higher

and higher in the sky. Rose and Happy wrapped there tails onto Lucy and Natsu and flew as fast as they could towards the top. It was almost like they where fighting the

moon to the top. Once they got to the top, they had mere seconds before the eclipse happened. Lucy looked at Rose worried and a bit scared on her part as she said "What

do I do, just stand there, what if it doesn't work, whatifidoitwrong,kajdsfasdlkj". She started talking so fast that it didn't even sound English to the other three anymore.

Rose turned into her human adult form and gently touched Lucy's shoulder and said "You will be fine, Layla did all the research on it, you will be fine, I believe in you".

Natsu took a step closer to her and said "we all do ". Lucy smiled happily and looked up noticing how dark it got. She noticed that the eclipse was happening so quickly she

didnt know what to say and in a second she couldn't. Her eyes closed and reopened to show her eyes where glowing white and her hair seemed to start floating around as

her whole body slowly started hovering above the three who could only stare in aw at her. once she was a couple feet in the air, even the faintest stares could be seen, rare

constellations where suddenly as visible as the big dipper. As the darkness start to be lifted and the usual bright moon could be seen, Lucy slowly descended back onto the

ground. She stood there, her eyes still glowing white. Her eyes closed in a second and reopened to show her usual dark brown ones, but with that her legs suddenly gave

out and she started stumbling to the ground, Natsu leaped to her side and caught her mere inches from the ground. Lucy, tired and exhausted held onto him loosely as she

looked up at Rose and smiled. suddenly the sound of a gun clicking made all four turn to look right in front of them to show four people, the same people who had been

following them this whole time. the two still covered in black had two guns, one in each of there hands pointed to everyone but Lucy. The girl with yellow cat like eyes and

black hair smirked and said "give us Lucy Heartfilia and no one gets hurt". Natsu glared at each and everyone of them and said "if you think I'm letting her go, your clearly

mistaken". The girl with yellow eyes said "Octavia i thinks its bedtime for the little fairies ". Octavia, the girl who looked like a rainbow threw up on her nodded and closed

her eyes as they where suddenly surrounded by a white glow, Right before Natsu could do anything, a sudden wave of sleepiness waved over each and every one of them,

including Rose and Happy this time. Natsu suddenly couldn't hold Lucy up any longer, he couldn't hold himself up that well, He stumbled back looking at Lucy who was

already fast asleep and then at the exceeds who where too, fast asleep. Natsu stared at the four strange people in front of him as they walked over to Lucy letting one of the

black clothed members to pick her up. With that the four walked away with Lucy and Natsu couldn't do anything about it. He slowly closed his eyes saying one last thing,

Lucy's name. With that he fell asleep next to the exceeds without even enough strength to do anything, the four simply walked away with Lucy, His best friend.


	9. Chapter 9:

Chapter Nine:

* * *

Natsu woke up with a head ache and two exceeds still fast asleep beside him, on the top of a mountain, in the middle of the day, without out Lucy by his

side. He jumped to his feet looking around frantically for at leas the sight for Lucy somewhere or her smell, but the only smell that came to mind was food.

He started smacking his nose saying "stupid nose, never work when I'm hungry do you". He groaned and looked at Happy and shook him frantically until he

finally woke up with an almost identical head ache. Happy looked around mumbling something about fish and swimming. Natsu looked at him strangely and

said "no time for fish, we gotta save Lucy, come on she could be in trouble". Happy shrugged and said "why should we help her, all she ever does is get

kidnapped and gets the guild into trouble, i mean we were all thinking it at some point, she is weak to". Happy looked around almost as if what he just said

wasn't anything at all, something he would say all the time. Rose woke up yawning, stretching her little paws and nodded her head for some reason. She

looked up at Natsu and said "I mean her mother was amazing and Lucy is, well its a shame what the heartfilia celestial wizards to see this". Natsu stood

still for a moment, his face darkened and blank as he looked at the two exceeds talking about Lucy in such a mean manner. He looked at Happy and said "I

thought you where her friend, she saved your ass too you know, when i couldn't she took care of you! and Rose, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be up

here doing any of this crap if you would've just stayed in that wooden basket of yours, Lucy didn't have to do any of this, but no she is to nice and decided

to help you and her mother, so shut up or I will make you". Rose and Happy stared at him for a moment then looked at each other. Happy sighed and said in

his cute little voice "Come on Natsu, lets go back to how it was before she came". Rose nodded and said "and i can live my life trying to forget about any of

the heartfilia members". Happy and Rose looked dead serious which made Natsu know something was up, Happy was never serious and Rose was the

sweetest exceed he knew. He looked around and sniffed the air for a moment he found the small scent of a foreign person, it took him a second but in that

one second he figured out they where in the tree a couple feet away from them actually. There was only two and it was only one tree so Natsu thought the

best idea was to burn the tree with them in it. He gritted his teeth and sent a fire ball right at the root of the tree. Two people came out, one Octavia, the

girl with multi colored hair and eyes and next to her was defiantly a guy, but covered in a long black shall that covered him head to toe, the only thing you

could see was his eyes, which seemed to be neon green. The two stood staring at the three, the two looked at each other and nodded which was confusing

Natsu as to why they weren't fighting yet. The girl took a step back and closed her eye again this time it was having a baby blue glow around them. The

cloaked mage walked over to Natsu and brought out 8 daggers all being held in between his fingers. Natsu clenched his fist but suddenly a calm feeling

washed over at him and he started noticing how hard it was to start dodger dagger boy as he swiped and strike at Natsu. The exceeds blinked strangely and

looked around wondering what was going on. They both looked at Natsu struggling and him stumbling around the place and then the girl, who seemed to be

the one causing. The exceeds flew over to her, hovering over her still not noticed either since her eyes where closed shut. Rose nodded at Happy and said "

Leave this to me". She stopped flying and landing on the ground in pink smoke as she transformed into something like Panther Lily, She turned into a much

thinner and pinker version of him, her hair shiny and soft, the only difference between her and Panther lily was the cheetah spots covering her body, and the

fact she was on all fours, Her slit pink eyes stared daggers at the girl before who still didn't know she was there. Rose was mad, those things she said she

knew where caused by her and her alone. She snarled under her breath and charged at the girl at full speed, teeth barred and everything but as she leaped

into the air to pounce her, the girl simply stepped out the way, leaving rose turning in the dust growling at her, Rose said threw clenched teeth "you got me

pissed, warning, that isn't easy so i will get you". rose ran at her but this time she knew she would do that like before, as soon as she stepped away from

rose, she stood transformed into the Neko version of herself and kicked her in the stomach sending her a few feet away. The girl groaned and the baby blue

glow coming from her started to fade but then went back to normal as she stood there. Rose gritted her teeth and transformed back into the full cheetah

form and charged at her growling at her, she didn't leap this time, she stayed close to the ground and when she was seconds from hitting her in the leg, she

jumped in the air snarling but didn't expect the girl to bend over like something from an excersim movie. when Rose leaped right above her, she slid around

facing the back of the girl who seemed that she just couldn't be hit unless she was truly surprised. Rose turned back into her neko form and ran at her,

kicking mostly at her only for her to dodge. But suddenly Happy appeared in front of her and whacked her with his bag full of fish. the girl gasped as

suddenly the baby blue glow suddenly start to flicker like an old light. Happy smirked and said at Rose "Am i helping". Rose nodded not loosing the pissed of

aura around her as she walked slowly towards the girl, she kicked her in the side with a hard round house kick sending her back using one of her hands to

hold onto the area just kicked. The girl tightened her eyes as it seemed the baby blue glow would fade any minute, but suddenly her eyes slowly opened to

show that her eyes where matching the glow, she glared at the two exceeds and said "to bad, after i kill you and your friend, wanna know a secret. my

power isn't to make you say mean things about your friends or too flirt with your best friend. i can on-". Rose wouldn't let her finish her sentence before she

kicked her again in the same spot. She groaned and the baby blue light started to grow more as she said "your just making this harder for your friend over

there". Rose looked to see Natsu couldn't even make a flame anymore, just being able to throw very weak punches, plus the fact he was covered in

scratches some more deeper then others. Rose groaned and said "shut up already". Rose started striking at her irrationally making the girl before her smirk

and continue dodging and dodging each and every attack Rose threw at her. She coughed and said "back to what i was saying, my power is i can only make

your emotions grow to the biggest they can be, you may be a sweet little cat around your friend Lucy, but deep down inside, you know you can only look at

her as if she was a copy cat of Layla, and your blue friend over there, yeah even the tiniest of hate, or love, or sleepiness, even confusion i can find and i

can bring it to the surface. ". Rose shook her head tears starting to come as she attacked faster and harder. The girl simply grinned and said "like right now,

i could make you think your life is worth nothing, but guess what, i wont cause i want you to fully process what I'm saying". Rose looked at her and said "I

fully understand every word your saying, but doesn't mean i don't believe that its not true". Rose finally landed a punch in, after that she started getting

more and more hits in, the blue light slowly fading out. With one finally kicked to the chest, the girl fell to the ground from exhaustion and simply just

passing out. Rose breathed heavily and noticed Natsu was all fired up again and practically burning the guy silly. The boy in the cloak looked at Octavia

asleep on the floor and gritted his teeth. He appeared by her side lifting her up and in a second gone like that. Rose started crying uncontrollably leaving

Happy and Natsu to look at her strangely, Happy flew over to her and said "whats wrong, we beat them". Rose wiped away her tears and said "that sad part

is its true, i loathed Lucy wondering why Layla had to die and Lucy got to walk away, when i first met her my first thought was that she wasn't Layla". Both

knew what she was talking about since they both heard heard the girl clearly, Natsu looked at Happy and said "so whats that tiny bit of hate for Lucy you

have there". Happy sighed unhappily and said "i still remember when it was just us, i guess i just missed that a little ". Natsu smiled at Happy and said

"Well i guess i cant blame you for that, after she came i forced you sometimes to come with me and hang out with her, i guess i should say sorry but i wont

until we find Lucy" he said saying the last part with the most serious expression on his face. The two exceeds nodded causing Rose to get up and turn back

into the small exceed form and say "lets go fin Lucy".


	10. Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to find her no where near a mountain or even near any where she remembered, she was alone and scared in a wide metal room with no one to

answer her question, best solution. To start screaming for someone to notice her. She screamed to the top of her lungs anything that came to mind, Natsu, Pancakes, Dogs,

anything. Someone she doesn't particular remember walked in, it was a girl with spiky black hair pulled to the side and almost golden eyes that wouldn't look away from Lucy for

even a minute. Lucy gritted her teeth and started talking as she started to sit up "where am I, wheres Rose or Happy and Natsu". The girl shrugged and said "who cares ". Lucy

glared at her and said "i do, where are they". The girl shrugged once again and closed the door behind her and leaned against a wall staring at Lucy intensively. Lucy stood up

and in her best attempt at a punch tried to punch her in the face but her hand went threw it and punched the wall behind her. Lucy winced and stared at the girl strangely as all

she did was smirk and say "you having fun there, unless you can catch wind then good lucky hitting me". Lucy held her fist gently as her know bloody Knuckles started to hurt a

bit more. Lucy looked around and said "whats your name, why am i here, SHOOT, WHERE ARE MY KEYS!?". Lucy frantically searched her waist for something, even the slightest

hint that they where still there. The girl smiled down at Lucy as she was clearly taller then her and said "The names Jane, your in a cave, and your keys are safe with our

personal Celestial wizard, if you want them back just do as we say and we will gladly give them back, one of your spirits in particular who keeps popping out and punching people

with some sort of light". Lucy smirked and said "that's my Loki". Jane gritted her teeth and marched over to her and lifted Lucy with one hand around her neck. Lucy coughed

as she looked down at Jane's hand which was suddenly made of Rock. Jane let her drop to the floor coughing historically, and looked down at her with so much hate and said

"shut up already before I will try and kill you myself". Lucy chuckled as she regained her breath and said "well, good luck with that because my friends will find me, and when

they do they will help me kick your -". Lucy was cut of by Jane rolling her eyes and her whole two arms erupted in flames, almost as her arms where suddenly just made of

flames, not blood or bones just flame. Jane reached her hand out and held Lucy's arm high in the arm and said "i would like to see them try". Lucy snatched her arm back with

now had a burnt mark all around it. Lucy stared horrified up at her and then went more into blank expression and said "I've dealt with worse then you, i can handle myself while

they get here, and you will regret those words". Jane laughed and made her arms go back to normal and said "just give us what we want, we want you to make celestial spirits,

you can keep some and we take the rest, sounds fare doesn't it". Lucy glared samurai swords at her, not daggers full out samurai swords at her and said with venom dripping

with every word "These spirits aren't just something i would give to you without a fight, and if you think I'm giving you any of these then your wrong". Jane laughed again this

time she leaned on the wall as she just continued laughing in her face and said "now before i forget let me do what i came here to do". Jane grinned showing all of her sharp

teeth and made only once finger turn into fire. She simply touched the ground and all across the huge room which seemed bigger then Lucy's whole house was a huge line of

fire. Jane smiled at Lucy and said "just to make sure you don't leave". Jane disappeared like wind blowing her away leaving Lucy alone in a room heating up with every breath

Lucy took. She looked around wondering why they gave her so much space. She noticed a desk with food and water on it and paper and a couple other things that she couldn't

see from her kneeling down. She shrugged and looked around noticing how the fire went all the way to the ceiling which even if she stood on the desk and jumped she still

wouldn't be able to reach. she sighed unhappily and mumbled under her breath "where are you Natsu". Lucy sighed and laid on her back as she started sweating, the only thing

cooling her down was her metal belt that was wrapped around her waist, and even that started to loose its touch. Suddenly a small voice in her head said " _to create one, you will_

 _be done, to create two, wouldn't that be new, just close your eyes, concentrate, and you will start to re-create something out the blue. Its easy like one two three, i really hope_

 _you will see, screw rhyming this is hard you know, just close your eyes and concentrate on nothing else, words will come into mind and say them out loud, don't get scared if_

 _you feel something touching you, don't worry, just don't open your eyes until your done and all will be fine"._ Lucy stared bug-eyed at the flames in front of her as she thought

for a moment that she was truly going crazy. She sighed knowing it would happen soon or later. But then she remembered she heard that same voice faintly when she got the

new magic. She sighed and crossed her legs and sat down, she closed her eyes and waited for something to happen but she just couldn't concentrate on the crackling fire a

couple feet away from her. she sighed and closed her eyes even wider, suddenly she wasn't focusing on any of the flames or the fact that she might be going crazy just nothing

once so ever. she could feel her magic power growing beside her, the sounds of someone talking in an ancient language. The only word she could understand was the word

"Draco". she shrugged and repeated each and every word the voices said. suddenly the air started getting hotter and hotter until she felt the wind was completely fire. She kept

her eyes closed not wanting to figure out what happens when she does. The air like fire went faster and faster until it all stopped. The crackling of the fire rung in her ears again.

She opened one eye open hoping it was over to see a dark red key with a strange symbol that she has never seen before. She held the key in her hand but immediate dropped

it, it was extremely hot. She blew on her burnt fingers and saw steam coming from it. Like most of the keys it had an original form. this key was defiantly original, it was red and

the middle part was black along with the sign which was a dark grey, the tip of it resemble the tip of a fire with hints of yellow and orange on the tip. The top was also resembling

something of fire but the side where different, almost like dull spikes went along the top side of the key. she poked it once to check it was still hot. She pulled her hand back

quickly just to make sure it wasn't still hot but it turned out it wasn't. She stood up silently and did a crazy little dance for her success in finally making her first key. She

pumped her fist in the air and turned around to hug Natsu but remembered she was by herself. she sighed unhappily and sat down in front of the mysterious key. she held it in

her hand, stroking the smooth yet warm key in her hand. she sighed nervously and said "well here goes nothing". she swiped the key in the air and in a second a tall muscular

guy with dark skin and spiky black hair, he was wearing a sleeveless ripped up shirt that showed of these red tattoos lining up across his arms like a very detailed and complex

pattern. He had on dark grey pants and no shoes on, he had a scar across his cheek and a red shiny choker that was on his neck. Unlike all the other celestial beings she had, he

seamed simple and not as outgoing with there outfits as he was. Lucy had to look up to look him in the face. He looked around confused as to where he was. He then looked

down at Lucy who was staring up at him with her warming brown eyes. He stared at her blankly unlike Lucy who couldn't hide her excitement. He reached behind his back and

pulled out a curved dagger with a red lining along the side of it. Lucy backed up a bit as she saw the dagger, and said "whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing". The man before

her threw it at the door concluding to something or someone groaning in pain. Jade stood on top of the fire with a dagger inches away from her hand. There was a cut across her

middle finger and all the ones to the left of it. she glared at the man and said "who the hell are you, did she really just make you.". In a deep voice he said "well you where

watching the whole time you tell me, and the names Draco. The dragon constellations". Jane smirked and said "sure, you don't look like much of a dragon to me". Draco

shrugged and started pealing his shirt of, Lucy and Jane started to protest until he finally threw his shirt to the ground to show two, dragon like wings on his back and scales

running across his chest and his back. He held his hands out to show his claws that suddenly appeared, next thing he did he smirked at her showing his sharp teeth as a snake

like tongue pooped out "what does this look like to you know" he said smirking evilly down at her. Jane gritted her teeth and said to Lucy avoiding Draco's gaze "Remember,

there is nothing stopping me from taking that key, but my guild is fare so every other key we take for good". With that she walked out the closed door almost as if it wasn't

there, but right before she fully left she poke her head back in and only her head and said "cant forget this". With that she poked the ground where the fire was and suddenly

the fire froze, the whole wall was know covered in frozen flames. Lucy stared fascinated at the frozen flames wondering how at all that was possible. Lucy then looked at Draco

and said "i cant believe it, i did it-". Suddenly Draco was on his knees breathing heavily almost as if he ran ten miles. Lucy ran to his side and said "whats wrong, are you OK".

His wings went limp and his claws retracted and his eyes seemed tired even though he technically just woke up. Draco coughed and said " us celestial... spirits that haven't

been created yet... we aren't in the celestial plane... we are stuck somewhere much more darker and sadder then there... I haven't been there since my key was

destroyed... Please send me back to the celestial plane... I cant take this human world that much longer". Lucy nodded and said "but first i have to make my contract, i

cant just send you there out of no where". Draco nodded and coughed once again and said "fine, call me whenever you need me, for anything I'm there, because now I am only

yours and yours alone". Lucy nodded and said "thank you". with that he disappeared into the red key almost as soon as she stopped talking. She chuckled as she faintly heard

him say right before he vanished "and don't drop my key OK". She remembered dropping it when it was extremely hot. she knew it would be a while before he was ready to

come back and help her out of this place but she knew that Natsu and Happy would come quicker, deep deep down she hoped this was true.

* * *

 ***Hey, little authors note, all celestial spirits are real constellations so i hope you like it because it took a very long time to find the right ones for this story, please comment, like, follow this story cause i wanna hear what you guys have to say about it so far.***


	11. Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

* * *

Lucy started shivering as suddenly she wished the room would go back to being extremely hot room since she was barely wearing anything to help her stay warm, just a skirt

and a tank top and some boots. She held her fist up in air determined as she said to herself "lets try that again". She sat cross legged on the ground holding her hands in her lap

as she didn't listen to anything but the voice in her head. Like before her magical power swirled around her starting slow then going faster and faster until she heard the voice in

her head, she recited it and in a second like before magical power around her started picking up. She started breathing heavily as she could feel her energy going away. she

sighed and almost collapsed as she saw opened her eyes to see another key in front of her. This one looked a lot like Loki's key, but slight different colors, like this one was a

much duller color of golden but that was mostly all the difference. Lucy sleepily held the key in her hand and swiped in the air lazily. she leaned on her elbows and looked above

to see a kid. A kid who looked like the younger version of Loki. Lucy smiled tiredly at him and said "whats your name". The little kid looked around scared at first until he heard

her talk, he smiled and leaped into her arms. She couldn't support the both of them as she went falling back onto the ground, she chuckled as he hugged her tightly or as tight

as he could. He smiled and said "thank you thank you thank you thank you, you reunited me and my brother, but he doesn't know I'm alive, or does he, you have to help me

find him". Lucy looked at him tiredly wondering why he looked like Loki so much and then noticed tiny lion ears on the top of his head. He leaped of off her and said "I'm the Leo

Minor constellations, but you can call me Junior, everyone calls me that, in the waist land that is, that's what me and the other lost constellations call it, like a dark joke or

something right". Lucy smiled and wasn't as surprised to see him looking sleepily at her. She smiled and said with her tired voice "promise to be my celestial spirit". HE nodded

and left in his key which seemed to get a bit brighter. Lucy stayed on the ground, her blonde hair getting messier by the minute. Suddenly she felt a liquid falling from her nose.

She touched right under her nose and found blood poring out. she was so tired she couldn't react properly, suddenly the voice she had been hearing said in an angry tone " _didn't_

 _i say making two in a row would be new, you could kill yourself doing that, this magic ways a lot on you so stop trying to bring all the spirits from the beyond and take a break,_

 _your the first wizard in a while to use this magic and it would suck if you died know"._ With that Lucy fainted, two keys by her side now, out of many that where soon to come.

* * *

Natsu passed around the bottom of the mountain as the three of them successfully made it down in once piece. Natsu smiled in triumph as he said "I can sniff her out". Rose

nodded and handed something from blanket that she found in her bag and handed him it as she looked of into the distance still a bit saddened by what she said. Natsu smelled

the blanket and for a moment he missed her more then ever, he shook his head and started running of into the forest hoping his nose would work for this moment. Suddenly a

familiar scent clouded his nose much more then Lucy's sent. He gritted his teeth and screamed into the air "GREYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!". Suddenly Grey's voice erupted from

somewhere close saying "where you at flame brain". Natsu glared in the direction he heard his voice and said "Even if i told you, you would be to dumb to find it anyway". Grey

popped into the little clearing the three where in. Grey glared at Natsu and said "what the hell, I'm way smarter then you, wheres Lucy". Natsu said threw gritted teeth and said

"she was kidnapped". Grey glared at Natsu and was about to punch him and said "why is she always getting kidnapped when your around with her, lets find her then". Suddenly

Juvia's voice came from somewhere saying "grey-sama where are youuuuuuuuuuuu". grey sighed and said "over here, come on we gotta find Lucy". Juvia popped her head

around a tree and said "what about the job". Grey shrugged and said "we can do it later come on, I don't know how long she has been kidnapped, thanks to him might i add, but

we need to find her". Juvia nodded and said "any idea where she might be". Natsu glared at grey and said "i had her scent but your stench got in the way". Grey glared at him

and said "well get back to sniffing dog". Natsu glared daggers at him and held the Blanket back to his nose and found her scent once again. He started running again the four

started running behind him, Suddenly Grey and Juvia noticed Grey and said "who are you". Happy smiled and said "long story, later though if you get me fish". Natsu ignored all

the four behind him as he only focused on finding his best friend. Suddenly her scent got stronger and stronger until he felt he was right in front of him. He stopped and looked

around confused, they where on something of a hill and not a tree in sight and if Natsu's nose was right she should've been right in front of him, but she wasn't. He got angrier

and angrier and for a moment it seemed steam was coming out of his mouth. He growled and punched the ground, Where he punched wasn't just more ground, there seemed

to be a cave right under neath them. All five of them looked down and then at each other, one by one they jumped in, once they where all in the cave they faced a metal door

thinking Lucy was in there. They didn't hear anything and its not like it wouldn't hurt to try. Natsu kicked down the door, the door shattered to pieces with his foot on fire but

what was on the other side was much more fascinating. Frozen fire, it seemed like the Ice wasn't going to melt and the fire wasn't going away. Natsu engulfed his fist in fire and

Grey made an ice gauntlet around his arm. Together they punched the frozen fire and with that it went shattering to the ground. All five stepped into the room to find Lucy on

the ground bleeding. Not only from her nose but from eyes too which where closed. Natsu and Grey ran to her side to find her pale and still breathing. The two sighed happily as

they realized she was still alive. Natsu glared at Grey as the two kept pushing each other away from her. Natsu pushed him far enough as he picked her up bridal style letting her

head lay on his chest as they walked out stepping over pieces of the frozen fire that and where Happy took a big piece of it and shoved it in his bag. the five walked out to find

the two girls from before Jane and Octavia. Jane smirked at Lucy and said to no one in particular "now that isn't fare is it". Octavia looked at them blankly and said "you aren't

leaving here with her". Grey laughed and said "you and what army". Jane laughed and said "funny you should say that". With one whistle from Jane muscular black cloaked

men came storming out of holes in the cave. Jane smirked at them and put her hands on her hip and said "well she owes me something so i would put her down quickly and

leave, before i get the satisfaction of killing at least one of you". Natsu looked at Happy and said "watch her please". Happy nodded knowing full well Natsu was about to burn

every single one of them. Happy held Lucy by the tail and leaned her against he wall. Natsu, Rose, Grey, and Juvia all stood tall blocking the Army's way to Lucy. Natsu started

walking forward staring at the ground saying "Are you the people who took her, are you the people who harmed her, are you the people who made her blood ". Jane nodded

proudly to each and every one of his questions not minding the way he was suddenly staring at her. She smirked and said "i am the proud person to say i did all that, look at her

arm, you can see right there what i did". Natsu stared at her blankly his eyes dead set on her, Juvia, Grey, and Rose all got in a fighting position knowing Natsu was about to go

all out. Jane smiled at Natsu and said " Its funny, she depended on you, to come get her that is, you where to late though. She had her heart set on the fact you guys where

coming". Natsu screamed out into the air and went flying towards her. He went straight threw her just like when Lucy tried to punch her. Natsu went flying into the army

knocking out half of it already. He charged at her again and not being able to get one hit in. Jane just laughed and said "is that all you got, that is to bad". She turned her fist

into metal and punched him across the hallway in the cave. He got up rubbing away the dirt on his cheek. He charged at her again dodging her hits and still not getting a hit in

though. Right before Octavia could do something to Natsu , Juvia Sent steaming swirling water towards her. Octavia jumped above the water letting it hit the top of the army behind her

who was starting to charge towards them. Rose made her way there in her cheetah form knocking out anyone that got in her way. Octavia looked at Juvia and said "i can feel

how you feel towards that naked guy over there, lets see how much though". Octavia's eyes where glowing pink now in a way to distract Juvia, but all Juvia did was grin. She

laughed and sent Octavia flying to the ceiling with a quick strike of water to her stomach. Juvia said to Octavia who fell from the roof of the cave back onto the floor "sorry, but Juvia

already loves Grey-sama as much as Juvia can. Juvia loves grey-sama so much". Octavia wiped a cut near her mouth and said "but does he like you, or the blonde, Lucy who he came

to rescue". Octavia then focused her attention onto grey who suddenly stopped fighting, just standing there for a minute or two. Just staring at the ground

He glanced between Juvia and Lucy for a second. He smirked in there direction slowly knocking out any one that came his way without even looking. Octavia smirked proudly and said "this will be fun to watch".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Grey made his way, in the direction of the two and stopped, taking a glance towards a bleeding Lucy and a worried looking Juvia. Juvia's heart thumped in

her chest expecting him to turn in the direction of Lucy and ignore Juvia but he shocked her by making his way towards her. Juvia held her hands to her

chest as she watched the grey she had wanted for so long before her looking as if she was all he adored. She shook her head and said "No, NO, NO!". Juvia

shook her head and pushed grey away from her shocking to everyone who knew Juvia. she shook her head over and over again, her blue curls bouncing at

her shoulder as even grey started looking at her strangely. He put a hand on his hip and said "come on Juvia, isn't this what you wanted since you met me,

for me to love you". Juvia shook her head and said "no, i want the real Grey to love me". Juvia glared at Octavia who was simply smirking at the little

confrontation. Of course in this situation, she couldn't really focus on anything besides Grey's chest mere inches away from her. She whimpered slightly and

took a step back and said stuttering with almost every word "Ju-juvi-juvia doesn't wan-want to lo-loose Lu-Lucy please sn-snap ou-out of it". Grey smirked

showing of each and everyone one of his shining white teeth as he stroked Juvia's cheek gently and leaned in very close to whisper to her "You know, its

kinda hard to resist when you clearly want me back". He pulled back and stared at her speechless face as it seemed she was boiling. Her whole face was

red and steam was coming from her shoulders. Octavia sighed and said "its no fun when you reject him, hm i think i see a little bit of hate in your feelings

towards him. Juvia looked at her puzzled and said "what are you talking about, Juvia loves grey-sa-". She couldn't finish her sentence when she realized

that there was hate for him. She glared at the smirking Grey before him and slapped him across the face leaving a wet red mark on his cheek. He stared

dumbfound at her holding his cheek in his hand and just not knowing what to do in this situation. Juvia glared at him even harder and said "Hmm get out

Juvia's face before juvia slaps you again, Juvia has loved you for so long, but no you just ignore Juvia, and go to love rival over there, what the hell". Juvia

was so mad that not even Octavia knew she would do something like this. She started attacking her, sending water at her faster then ever not giving her

any time to react to Juvia's quick attacks. In a second Octavia was on the ground coughing for air wondering how Juvia started to attack her. She made

certain to focus Juvia's hate towards Grey not herself. She winced as there was a burn mark at her side and a suddenly red eyed mage in front of her. Juvia

glared daggers down at Octavia on the ground and said "how dare you make Juvia say such things to Grey- sama". Octavia looked at Jane who seemed to

be having the time of her life messing with Natsu as he just stupidly ran towards her, not even thinking to do anything special, he really just wanted to

punch her. Juvia was about to kick her but grey stopped her, holding her shoulder as he pushed her back slightly. Grey bent down and lifted Octavia's hand

up and froze them to the hard dirt behind her. she grinned and said "as long as i can see you, no one is immu-". Right before Octavia could finish her

sentence her eyes where frozen over. she gasped and started to shiver and thrash around saying "i can't see, i can't see, you stupid fairies, you wont win

this time you know". Grey stared weirdly at her and said "win this time, did we win before". Almost as if on cue Octavia's sleeve slowly slipped from her

shoulder showing a pink phantom lord sign. She smirked proudly and said "yes you did win before, but lets just say phantom lord got an upgrade". With

those few words a familiar yet dreadful aura could be felt by every single person in the room. Even Lucy who was slowly waking up. From the darkness of

one of the tunnels stood a figure, a dark figure hidden in the shadows almost as if they where watching the show this whole time. Everyone stopped fighting

hoping it wasn't who they thought it was and the phantom lord members simply smirked thinking it would be over. The phantom Lord master stepped out the

shadows with a smirk across his whole face. He coughed lightly and said "hello you stupid little fairies, oh you know my friend here right". Another figure

popped out from behind him, a toothy grin spread from cheek to cheek as the only thing the figure said was "Gihi".


	13. Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

* * *

Gajeel walked right from the shadows with a smirk on his face as even the master seemed surprised to see him, Gajeel dragged a beaten and bruised looking boy who seemed to

only be twenty years old. He groaned in Gajeel's hand and couldn't be recognized in his hands. Everyone stared at all three of them confused and a bit worried as to what his big

plan was if it involved the bloody pulp lying on the floor groaning in pain. Gajeel laughed and said "this was your big plan, wasn't even that hard". The phantom lord stared at Gajeel

and started stuttering not finding the right words to say to his once strong member of his guild. Gajeel glared at him and walked to Natsu's side crossing his arms across his chest

and said "got anything else i can beat up". The phantom lord sighed and said "guess i gotta do this myself". He slipped his long silky purple cloak of to show a whole new set of

muscles and marks across his whole body. Natsu stared dreadfully towards him tired and out of energy and then to the pale looking Lucy on the ground. The phantom lord master

glanced at everyone before he disappeared, he sat down by Lucy's side, grabbed a hand full of her hair and dragged her back into the room she was stuck in mere moments ago. He

did some motion in the air right before the group could run and get her leaving a black swirling circle behind him. The phantom lord cackled as he threw Lucy on the ground causing

her to cough up even more blood. Lucy groaned and leaned on her elbow sadly and looked up at him. She could hear Natsu and everyone else on the other side which meant they

really did come for her. She smiled and weakly stood up leaning on the damaged wall around her. The phantom Lord looked down at her and said "your as weak as you where

back then, nothing has changed at all, but now you have something i want even more then money. Magic. Make me another key NOW!". Lucy whimpered and said "I- I cant, i

will die and then who will make you more keys". The phantom Lord cackled and said "well guess what, your family line isn't the only line with this magic, it is rare but not that

rare. So if you die today, it will be a great lose but not big enough for me to care". Lucy stared in horror as she saw him walking closer and closer to her. She was to weak to even

manage pulling out Plou at the moment. She coughed again and said "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, which means i can deal with this by my self". The phantom Lord shrugged and with

his pale and muscular looking hand pointed at the door. suddenly Natsu was in the air being held by the phantom lord holding him by his throat. Lucy shrieked and stumbled to

her feet to see Natsu struggling and fighting against his weirdly strong grip. Lucy grabbed his shoulder and said in defeat "fine you want your stupid key fine". He let Natsu go

which caused him to fall to the ground catching his breath, he was still extremely exhausted and couldn't do as much as he wanted. Lucy got in the most comfortable position

she could. She closed her eyes and could hear the words again, but this time in the distance she could hear the voice from before warning her trying to maker her stop, but with

that she just tried harder. The phantom Lord stomped on Natsu's chest right before he could stand up, he snickered and twisted his foot around his chest laughing even more

when Grey, Juvia and the exceeds could be heard screaming and trying to get past the portal. Lucy bit onto her lip trying to stop herself from stopping due to the extreme pain

that was coursing through her body. She coughed up a whole lot of blood causing her body to jolt forward. She groaned in pain and continued chanting over and over again until

she finished by saying the name "Cygnus ". With a sparkling white light came out a silver key with a constellation in the middle. Lucy collapsed to the ground her breath

becoming slower and slower, her energy draining from her along with the color from her face. She was pale as ever and all Natsu could do was watch. Lucy reached her now pale

fingers out to stroke the beautiful key in front of her. She started crying and said in a soft tone "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Natsu and everyone, I couldn't do much but cause you

guys trouble again". A soft laughed escaped her lips. Her chocolaty colored eyes where clouded as she started crying even more, she couldn't even hear Natsu screaming his

heart out trying to save her. She closed her eyes and laid there as the pain she once felt slowly went away just as quickly as it came on. Suddenly a beautiful women with long

white hair and pale skin with baby blue eyes looked down at her. She had snow white wings behind her and a bright yellow beak where her mouth should be. Lucy only saw

white not the strange beak that was on the beautiful lady. The beak lady looked at the Phantom Lord master and squeaked. He looked at her weirdly and looked at the dying

Lucy on the ground and said "wow, can't even form a proper celestial spirit, you are just a stupid girl". The Beak lady said in a very classy like tone "what did you just say to my

maker, you filthy scum ". The phantom lord laughed and said "oh you do speak". He stomped harder on the crying ball on the floor named Natsu who could only stare at his best

friend dying before him. He cried, he cried more and more until finally Gray somehow broke the portal looking hole just to see the the beak lady sucked into the key again. The

phantom lord snapped his fingers with a smirk and in a second each and every fairy tail member in the cave was teleport to the door step of the guild. Natsu punched the closest

thing he could find as he balled his eyes out. Grey shook him and said "will you shut up already, we gotta help her". Natsu nodded and ran into the guild screaming as loud as he

could for Wendy. Wendy of course wasn't there and went on a job mere hours ago with Carla and Cana. Natsu laid her in the infirmary and let everyone do as much as they

could. Every one used the little magic they had in healing but it seemed to magic would work on her. Everyone was on edge, people like Levy where crying as much as she could,

even master seemed to want to cry since everyone knew she had been almost dead like the moment she came through the doors. Natsu stormed out of the guild in anger and

sadness, he burnt everything where he stepped leaving burnt foot marks behind him. He wiped his eyes and ran as fast as he could. But back at the guild everyone was

histaricaly not knowing how to process what happened completely. Natsu wasn't there to explain so Happy tried but he couldn't get a word out without him sniffling or crying. No

one blamed him either, everyone always thought she would live much longer then this. Suddenly through the infirmary came out Lucy well and done with her eyes closed and

everything. There was still blood covering her clothes and she did look pretty beat up. No one said anything and just watched her awaiting her to laugh it of or smile or at least

open her eyes. But she did nothing of the sort, she just rubbed her eyes and yawned some more until her eye flickered open for a moment and then closed again. She gritted

her teeth and in an unknown voice "Why are the lights so goddamned bright". Every one ran to her side happy she was ok, but she hugged no one in particular, not even Levy

who was practically kicking everyone away just so she could hug her. Everyone looked at her strangely wondering why she was acting so weird anyway. She finally opened her

eyes to show two bright neon pink eyes, nothing like her usual brown ones. not even the same shape as before, now they where sharper and not as soft looking and round. She

glared down at everyone causing them to take a step back. Levy looked up at her and said "Lu-Lucy". Lucy looked down at Levy and said "so that's her name, no I'm not your

friend Lucy. I fancy her, she intrigues me so i decided to save her life, better be thankful you puny humans. I am the queen of the celestial spirits".


	14. Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

Everyone stared at the The celestial queen in Lucy's body dumb founded and confused at first until everyone took a huge

step back shrieking and screaming, well most some of them fainted at the spot. Laxus took a huge gulp from his drink as

he staid in his booth the whole time and said loud enough for everyone to hear him "She was never dead to begin with,

I'm surprised you didn't hear it Gajeel or smell it either, good excuse for a dragon slayer, her smell is different, completely

different". Every one glanced at Gajeel who stood next to Levy with his arm wrapped around her carefully and protectively.

He quickly took his arm back ignoring all the glances from... everyone and said "was a bit to preoccupied to listen ". Laxus

scoffed and drowned his drink down and went back to listing to his music on full blast. Marijane walked up to the queen

who was just looking around weirdly and said "All of use are so grateful for you saving Lucy but i think where all wondering

where she is". The queen disappeared in white smoke and sat on one of the red lathered covered booths and downed a

drink closest to her and said "well its easy, its kind of like a possession from a ghost except I'm not ghost. She may or may

not remember this when she does come back but everything i do in this body will definitely effect her even if she doesn't

remember. If i let her go now she will die, no doubt about that, I am slowly healing her but it may take some time".

Everyone took in this amazing yet confusing news and realized how complicated this really was. The queen sighed and

explained everything from the rare creation magic Lucy wielded and the void beyond where all the unmade celestial spirits

or the ones who had been destroyed are. After a while Everyone sat down and got used to the subject until someone said

"who wants to tell Natsu". Like on cue Happy ran through the doors crying hysterically until his eyes came upon Lucy or

so he thought. He ran to her side screaming her name over and over again and hugged her a little confused as to why she

didn't hug him back but he didn't care at that moment. Lucy/ The queen looked down at him with confusion and said to no

one in particular "i thought cats didn't normally talk". With her neon colored eyes she looked deep into his own not saying

a word awaiting an answer from anyone in particular to who question about Happy. Happy took a step back and said "wh-

who are yo-you". Right before She could explain Marijane beat her to it and explained it even better then Lucy/The queen

did. Happy cried a bit more and then looked at The queen and said "wi-will i get Lu-Lucy back so-soon". The queen had a

warm smile spread across her face and stroked Happy's head and said "of course". Happy wiped his tears away and nodded

and said "i better go tell Natsu before he does something stupid". The queen smiled and said "let me, I've been watching

him also for a while and want to see him for myself". People stared as she walked out not questioning the fact she was

watching both Lucy and Natsu , her hips swaying slightly as two white wings spread from her back, she lifted of from the

ground and into the sky to find Natsu. Every one gasped and watched as the queen started flying away. Levy ran out, her

face still tear covered from thinking she died, everyone would've seen the queen flying but levy couldn't help seeing her

best friend flying away . The queen looked around for a while and saw a small old looking house on a hill which seemed

slightly familiar to her. With her neon colored eyes she scanned the area and saw him sitting in front of the house with his

head between his legs. The queen gracefully landed in front of him but he didn't seem to notice once so ever. Natsu

continued to cry and said in a very dry tone "get away from me", He raised a flaming fist towards her but she caught it,

the flames going out in smoke surprising him causing him to look up to see his best friend in all her glory. He leaped into

the air and hugged her closer then ever crying his heart out. He didn't question the fact she caught his punch nor did he

question why she wasn't hugging him back as quickly as she would've. The queen/ Lucy looked at his shoulder which held

a scratched and bloody looking fairy tail sign. He immediately took a step back and covered it, he flashed his signature

boysih smile and wiped away the tears that continued to fall. He said "i thought i lost you, for good this time, i couldn't

stop thinking about when your future self died ". The queen didn't say anything once so ever but just stared at his hand

covering the abused mark. The queen walking calmly over to him and snatched his hand away. She placed her hand on

the mark and suddenly it was back to if it was when he first got it. It was brand new unlike the one on her own hand

which seemed somewhat faded. Natsu jumped back and said "wh-who are you". He suddenly noticed the different eye

color, he looked at his fairy tail mark then back at her. The queen said in the calmest tone ever "I'm the person who saved

your beloved friend, I'm the queen of the celestial spirits". Natsu started stuttering until he finally found the words and

said "bu-but why are you- wh-why do you loo-look like her". The queen looked down and then back up annoyed she had to

say the same story once again and said "I've possessed her, without me she will die". Natsu fell to the ground holding his

head in his arms surprised and said "will she be ok, back to normal i mean". The queen turned around staring at the town

below them and said "well, the roles would just be reversed, i would be inside her while she is on the outside, i am a spirit

and have no true form. Once i leave my chosen form i could be lost in a very dangerous place. She has agreed to let me

stay as long as i help along the way with anything, lending my magic and such". Natsu stood up again a little bit of hope

inside now as he said "wait you can talk to her, like all the time". The queen turned back around and said "well yes, that is

how possession works, here i can let her out for only a little bit". She closed her eyes for a few minutes until she started

coughing. Lucy/ the queen fell to the floor until weakly she stood up again, this time when she opened her eyes, they

weren't as cold looking and neon, now they where back to the soft looking brown eyes she usually had. Natsu couldn't help

it, he started crying as he engulfed her in another huge hug. Lucy weakly put her arms around him and smiled, she

pushed him away and then caressed his fairy tail mark as tears came streaming down her own face. She said in a horse

and weak tone "wh-what did you do, why di-did you do thi-this". Natsu noticed that she closed her eyes again, when she

opened them they where back to the calm yet cold neon colored eyes. Natsu took a step clearly surprised about everything

that has happened, he looked at the queen sternly and said "what does she mean, what did i do?". The queen sighed and

said "she is mad about what you did to your mark, she felt in was unneeded". Natsu looked down a bit saddened as he

held his shoulder slightly and then looked back at the queen and said "how long. How long until she is better". The queen

shook her head and said "i really don't know, until she feels she is ready then she wont come out till then". Natsu nodded

and stared at her finally getting a little used to the situation. The queen smirked and said "wanna know something else,

everything i feel she feels". Without a warning she kissed Natsu on the cheek and left leaving just the way she came, also

leaving Natsu to think about everything and the fact the queen of celestial spirits just kissed him in his best friends body.

He walked slowly into his house realizing he had ALOT to think about.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short, it was kinda hard to write about the queen and Lucy but there will be more next chapter I promise. Comment, like, follow, R &R**


	15. sorry

i don't think i should continue this story, it doesn't seem like people are even reading it that much. So i was wondering if i should just delete the story and just go on. Pleaseeeeee tell me what i should do with this story,


End file.
